


'Late'

by TiredScienceBro



Series: Science Bros Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hulk Hugs (Marvel), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros Week, Sciencebrosweek2018, Talking Hulk, Tony and the Hulk hang out, pizza party, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredScienceBro/pseuds/TiredScienceBro
Summary: Written for Science Bros Week 2018, 'Late' prompt.Wow, the last one! What a fun week it's been. Thank you to everyone who took time to read and comment on my fics this week. I will now turn my attention back to my long running 'Champion of Sakaar' fic.





	'Late'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Science Bros Week 2018, 'Late' prompt.  
> Wow, the last one! What a fun week it's been. Thank you to everyone who took time to read and comment on my fics this week. I will now turn my attention back to my long running 'Champion of Sakaar' fic.

"Okay, Big Guy!" Tony yelled as his suit visior opened. "That's enough for today."

They had been testing the latest model all afternoon and Tony could see that the Hulk was beginning to grow tired, his movements becoming slower than when they had first started. 

"Tony finished?" the Hulk asked, dropping the rock he had been about to throw. 

"Yeah, it's getting late, time to head back."

It had been Tony's idea to involve the Hulk in his and Bruce's testing of new suit models. Who better to offer a realistic challenge that would really push Tony to the limits. Bruce had been nervous about the whole thing at first but after much convincing he had given in. The Hulk was more than willing to help once Tony explained that it was a fun game that the two of them would be playing together. 

"Thanks for all your help today, " Tony stated as they walked back towards the Quinjet. Remote locations only had been another stipulation from Bruce that Tony had been more than happy to accommodate. Once they were back at their lab both he and Bruce would be able to break down all the data gathered from their fight together. 

As they reached the entrance to the Quinjet Tony turned to the Hulk and looked up at him expectantly. Instead of transforming back into Banner like he usually did at the end of these sessions the Hulk was shifting nervously, an action that Tony had never expected to see. 

"Something wrong?" Tony asked.

"Can Hulk... stay?" he asked.

Usually the Hulk would allow Bruce to take control after these sessions having been satisfied with the amount of energy they had been able to burn during the test. 

"Uhh..." Tony looked between the Hulk and the Quinjet. There was certainly room for him to fit inside but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do from there. He supposed he could take the Hulk back to the tower with him, what harm could it do. "Sure," Tony said and was instantly warmed by the huge grin that appeared on the Hulk's face. 

The Hulk had to duck to get inside but once he was in he could sit quite comfortably just behind Tony's pilot chair. 

"Okay, hang on," Tony ordered as he fired up the engines. 

"Sir," Jarvis' voice sounded in his headphones discreetly. 

Tony nodded his head to signal he was listening without alerting the Hulk to the fact that he was talking with someone else about him.

"Do you really think it's responsible to bring the Hulk back to the Tower? Doctor Banner would certainly be against the whole thing." 

Tony leaned forward to typed his answer into the console. _It will be fine. It won't be long before he gets bored and changes back._

"Should I alert the others about your arrival?" Jarvis asked. 

_No, don't tell them. I'll keep the Hulk up in the Penthouse. He can sense when people are nervous and it could put him on edge if he thinks they don't trust him._

"As you wish sir."

As they arrived over New York Tony handed over control of the jet to Jarvis. He would need to drop them off at Tony's balcony so they could avoid running into anyone between the landing pad and his floor. 

As the Hulk stepped off of the jet onto the balcony he moved to the railing and looked down eagerly at the city. The sun was on the horizon and all around them the lights from people's windows were beginning to illuminate the city. 

"Pretty," the Hulk stated before looking down at Tony.

"Yeah, it is," Tony responded, smiling. "C'mon, let's go inside."

Inside, the Hulk stood in the centre of the room looking curiously at everything. Tony watched as the Hulk wriggled his toes against the plush carpet before leaning down and running his hand through it. 

"Banner live here?" the Hulk asked turning to look over at Tony. 

"Y-yeah," Tony stammered, caught off guard by the question. He saw the Hulk's expression drop slightly at hearing the response so quickly jumped in with more. "But it's your home too, right?" 

The Hulk simply looked at him with a confused expression.

"That's why you wanted to stay with me, so you could come home and spend time with me?" Tony had spent plenty of time with the Hulk but usually only in battle or out in remote places, never in the Tower. This was his and Bruce's place, where they spent so many hours alone together, he had never considered that the Hulk would want to be here with him too. 

"Yeah, spend time with Tony." The Hulk affirmed. Looking down and being careful not to knock anything the Hulk sat heavily on the carpet, continuing to run his hand against the soft surface. 

"Jarvis," Tony called. "Sort out some food please?" 

"Of course Mr. Stark," Jarvis replied.

"What that?" The Hulk asked looking around the room, unable to find the source of the voice.

"Just Jarvis," Tony replied making his way over to sit on the couch nearest to the Hulk. "He's a friend. You can talk to him if you want."

"Hello?" The Hulk said into the room still clearly unaware of where to look when speaking.

"Hello, Mr Hulk. It is a pleasure to have you here." 

The Hulk laughed at hearing the response and looked gleefully over at Tony who was also laughed Jarvis' use of 'Mr Hulk'. Tony smiled and sat back in his chair, perhaps he had been worried for nothing, this was fine. Maybe he should try and convince Bruce to let the Hulk out more often like this. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do next though. Usually he and Bruce would work in the lab, watch a film or spend time with the other Avengers. What did a Hulk do for fun apart from smash things? 

"What Jarvis do?" The Hulk asked.

"I can do all kinds of things," Jarvis replied diligently. "Just ask and I will help as best I can."  
The Hulk looked confused as he attempted to comprehend something that he could ask of Jarvis. 

"Jarvis play some music," Tony ordered so that the Hulk had an example. Suddenly some classic rock that Tony usually listened to in the workshop began to play from speakers around the room. 

They sat together listening, Tony naming each band as they played and even having Jarvis bring up the accompanying music videos so the Hulk could watch them. Bruce had always been willing to listen to whatever Tony wanted to while they were in the lab but he knew that their music tastes were completely different, but the Hulk was loving everything that Tony was showing him. Tony even jumped up on the couch to mime the lyrics to 'Paradise City' as the Hulk cheered and laughed at him. 

Jarvis alerted them to the arrival of their food and Tony found a stack of pizza boxes in the lift as the doors opened. He thanked Jarvis for having them sent up as he set them up in the coffee table. The Hulk looked over them curiously and sniffed. 

"Eat as much as you want," Tony told him, taking a few slices for himself. He wasn't sure how much the Hulk would eat but given how much Jarvis had ordered there should be enough to satisfy even the Hulk. 

The Hulk took a piece, examining it cautiously before shoving the entire thing in his mouth in one go. "Good!" he exclaimed as he chewed. 

They continued the Hulk's musical education as they made their way through the entire stack of pizza. The Hulk managed to eat nearly every one that Jarvis had ordered and Tony laughed to himself about how much Bruce would complain to him about letting the Hulk eat that much.  
Several hours of music and TV later Tony was finally beginning to feel tired, he yawned and stretched. 

"Jarvis," the Hulk said, "turn off music." 

Obeying the command, Jarvis ceased playing the record and let the penthouse fall into silence.  
"Had enough, Big Guy? Tony asked.

"Tony tired," the Hulk observed. 

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Tony sleep here?" The Hulk asked, indicating the couch.

"Haha, no. Bruce and I sleep in there." Tony indicated the doorway to the bedroom on the over side of the room. 

"Can Hulk see?" 

"Of course," Tony replied, standing up and heading over to the doorway. 

Turning on the light he walked across the room and laid back on the bed, propped up against the pillows. He watched, amused, as the Hulk attempted to fit through the door. Squeezing through the Hulk made his way into the room and looked around. 

"Welcome to my palace," Tony stated, stretching out his arms to gesture to the room as a whole. 

"Comfy," the Hulk stated, looking around. Then, looking at Tony on the bed, asked, "Where Hulk sleep?"

Tony wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that question. He didn't realise that the Hulk was planning on hanging around _that_ long. He would let him take the bed if it wasn't for the fact it would break under his weight. Although Tony thought it could be worth the cost of a new bed just to tease Bruce about the Hulk being allowed in their bed. 

Tony turned his attention back towards the Hulk who was looking around the room, examining all the details of Tony and Bruce's space. Tony wanted to share it with him, the Hulk was part of Bruce after all and Tony was well aware of what he had signed up for when he and Bruce became a couple. 

He jumped off the bed and begun pulling the blanket and sheets off of the bed before throwing them into a heap on the floor. "Wait here," he told the Hulk as he ran from the room, returning with as many couch cushions as he could carry. 

Before long Tony had gathered every spare blanket, cushion and pillow in the penthouse and constructed a makeshift pile on the floor of the bedroom. 

"Hulk sleep here?" The Hulk asked, settling down and pulling a blanket over his legs. 

"Nope," Tony stated, pulling off his shirt and trousers before settling himself under the blanket next to him. "We both sleep here. Jarvis, kill the lights." 

On his command the lights turned off leaving himself and the Hulk in darkness. Tony wriggled around trying to find a comfortable position on his hastily constructed bed, beside him he could feel the Hulk laying still. Tony reached over behind him and located the Hulk's arm, slowly pulling it over so that it was draped over his side. He hoped the gesture would help to show the Hulk that he was welcome here. 

Slowly, he felt the Hulk's muscles relaxing and his hand pull Tony slightly closer to him. 

"Good night," Tony hummed happily. 

"Good night, Tony." The Hulk replied, attempting to keep his voice quiet.

They laid in silence for a few seconds before the Hulk added, "Good night Jarvis."

"Good Night Mr Hulk," Jarvis replied.


End file.
